Lilly's Leben
by Lilly Silver Wolf
Summary: Lilly ist ein 7 Jaehriges Maedchen und Mitglied der Organization. Ihre Eltern starben als sie noch ein Baby war. Sie wurde von einem Paar aus der Organization aufgenommen und aufgezogen. Was passiert wenn ihre 'Eltern' sterben? Bei wem wird Lilly nun wohnen? Doch nicht etwa bei dem nummer eins Killer der Organisation! Oder etwa doch? (Das ist mein erstes Fanfic) (T zur Sicherheit)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Name: Lilly Kuroyuki

Alter: 7

Familie: keine echte, aber sie wird zu Gin ziehen

Aussehen: lange silber Haare, hell gruene Augen und sehr helle Haut

Bio: Lilly ist sehr schuechtern und sie vertraut so gut wie niemandem. Ihre Eltern sind gestorben als sie 3 Jahre alt war. Sie wurden vor ihren Augen umgebracht. Lilly ist so zu sagen ein Genie. Sie ist sehr gut in der Schule und koennte ein paar Jahre ueberspringen, aber sie moechte lieber in eine Klasse mit anderen Kindern in ihrem Alter gehen. Lilly's Eltern waren in der Organization und sie hatten vor Lilly zu trainieren wenn sie Aelter war. Sie wollten dass Lilly in der Organization arbeite, so wie sie (ihre Eltern) es taten. Lilly ist in der Organization aufgewachsen und sie kann Karate. Sie hat es sich selbst beigebracht und nur Anokata weiss, dass sie Karate kann.


	2. Der Tod

Chapter 1

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Lilly war in der Schule und sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Ploetzlich klopfte es an der Tuer zu ihrem Klassenzimmer und ein Mann trat ein.

„Ich moechte mit Lilly sprechen", sagte er.

„Natuerlich. Lilly, geh bitte mit diesem Mann vors Klassenzimmer", sagte Frau Clarkson, ihre Englischlehrerin.

Lilly folgte dem Mann vors Klassenzimmer, wo beide stehen blieben.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Lilly.

„Mein Name ist Musaki. Ich bin ein Handlanger von der Schwarzen Organisation. Anokata hat mich geschickt um dir mitzuteilen, dass deine Eltern leider umgebracht wurden und euer Haus abgebrannt wurde. Wir konnten keine von deinen Sachen retten. Es tut mir sehr Leid!", antwortete Musaki.

„Schon okay", meinte Lilly. Sie klang nicht im geringsten traurig. „Wo werde ich denn jetzt wohnen?", fragte sie.

„Anokata hat gesagt, dass du entweder zu Vermouth oder Gin ziehen musst", antwortete Musaki.

Lilly sah geschockt aus, aber dann sagte sie: „Ich werde zu Gin ziehen."

Musaki sah verwundert aus und fragte: „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete Lilly.

„Okay. Gin wird dich nach der Schule abholen und dann werdet ihr zu Anokata fahren. Er wird die sagen wo ihr hin ziehen werdet, wie deine neue Identitaet lautet, zu welcher Schule du gehen wirst und noch andere wichtige Sachen", erklaerte Musaki.

„Okay", antwortete Lilly.

Musaki drehte sich um und ging. Lilly ging zurueck in ihr Klassenzimmer.

In der Mittagspause wollten alle wissen wer der Mann war mit dem Lilly gesprochen hatte und was er von ihr wollte. Lilly sagte einfach, dass er ein guter Freund ihrer Eltern war und dass er ihr etwas von ihren Eltern sagen sollte, da ihre Eltern keine Zeit hatten zu kommen. Ihre Klassenkameraden galubten ihr und die Mittagspause endete.

Nach zwei weiteren, langweiligen Stunden war die Schule zu Ende und Lilly ging raus auf den Schulhof. Am Strassenrand sah sie schon Gin's Wagen, ein Porsche 356 A.

Lilly stieg ein und sagte: „Hallo."

„Hallo", antwortete Gin.

Die ganze Fahrt bis zum Hauptquatier waren beide am schweigen.

Als sie angekommen waren gingen beide zu Anokata's Raum.

„Schoen, dass ihr gekommen seid", wurden sie von Anokata begruesst.


	3. Der Umzug

Der Umzug

„Lilly du wirst von nun an bei Gin wohnen. Ihr werdet nach Tokyo ziehen. Lilly du wirst zur Teitan Grundschule gehen. Dein Vorname wird weiterhin Lilly sein, aber dein Nachname wird von nun an Kuroyuki sein. Gin dein Vorname wird von nun an Takeo sein und dein Nachname wird auch Kuroyuki sein. Lilly, waere es dir lieber Gin's Tochter, oder Schwester zu sein?", fragte Anokata.

Lilly ueberlegte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Schwester."

„Okay. Ich nehme an, dass du damit einverstanden bist, nicht war Gin?", sagte Anokata.

„Natuerlich", antwortete Gin.

„Gut. Gin, es waere am besten wenn du dir ein neues Auto besorgen wuerdest, du kannst deinen Porsche noch behalten, aber es waere besser wenn du damit nicht mehr rumfahren wuerdest. Das FBI haelt naemlich danach Ausschau und da du jetzt auf Lilly aufpassen musst waere es sicherer wenn du ein anderes Auto fahren wuerdest. Du hast fuer die naechsten 3 Wochen Urlaub damit du und Lilly euch einleben koennt. Lilly, heute ist Donnerstag, also wird dein erster Schultag am Montag sein. Ich weiss, dass du dich im Unterricht immer langweilst, aber versuch wenigstens so zu tun als wuerdest du aufpassen, okay?", sagte Anokata.

„Okay", antwortete Lilly.

„Gut. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch gut verstehen. Ihr koennt jetzt gehen. Auf Wiedersehen", meinte Anokata.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagten Lilly und Gin und gingen zurueck zu Gin's Wagen.

Sie stiegen ein und machten sich auf den Weg nach Tokyo.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Gin ploetzlich.

„7", antwortete Lilly.

„Hm... Ich haette gedacht, dass du nerviger waerst", meinte Gin.

„Ohh", meinte Lilly.

„Du machst doch hoffentlich keine Probleme in der Schule, oder?", fragte Gin.

„Nein, bei meiner alten Schule hatten meine Lehrer immer gesagt, dass ich ein sehr gutes Beispiel waere."

„Gut."

Eine Weile lang schwiegen beide.

Dann sagte Lilly ploetzlich: „Du... Gin... Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Solang es nichts dummes ist", meinte er.

„... Darf ich dich nii-san nennen?", fragte Lilly und schaute ihn fast aengstlich an.

Gin starrte Lilly erstmal eine Weile an (Zum Glueck standen sie gerade an einer roten Ampel).

Dann schaute er wieder nach vorne, fuhr weiter und antwortete: „Von mir aus."

Lilly laechelte und freute sich. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich mit Gin... nein, nii-chan gut verstehen wuerde.

Dann kamen sie auch schon bei ihrem neuen Haus an. Das Haus war riesig und es sah wunderschoen aus (von innen und von aussen). ( . )

„Wow!", staunte Lilly.

Sie freute sich sehr und rannte ins Haus. Sie sah sich neugirig alle Zimmer an. Gin schaute ihr zu und er musste leicht laecheln.


	4. Der Einzug und ein neues Auto

Der Einzug und ein neues Auto

Waehrend Lilly noch am rumlaufen war, setzte sich Gin auf die Couch und machte seinen Laptop an. Er suchte nach einem Auto, dass er sich kaufen konnte.

„Was machst du, nii-san?", fragte Lilly neugirig.

„Ich suche nach einem neuen Auto", antwortete Gin.

„Darf ich auch gucken?", fragte Lilly.

„Von mir aus", meinte Gin.

Lilly freute sich und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schauten sich eine Weile Autos an.

Ploetzlich sagte Lilly: „Dieses Auto sieht cool aus!" Und zeigte auf einen schwarzen Lamborghini Murcielago. ( . )

„Du hast Recht... moechtest du das Auto haben?", fragte Gin.

Lilly nickte.

„Okay... Ich denke ich werde dieses Auto kaufen", meinte Gin.

„Wirklich?", fragte Lilly.

„Ja", antwortete Gin.

„Juhuu", freute sich Lilly.

Gin laechelte nur.

Am naechsten Tag fuhren Lilly und Gin mit dem Bus zu einem Autohaendler um den Lamborghini Murcielago zu kaufen. Als sie ankamen fragte Gin nach dem Auto und der Verkaeufer zeigte es ihm und Lilly.

„Na Kleine, gefaellt dir den das Auto, dass dein Papa kaufen moechte?", fragte der Verkaeufer Lilly.

Anstatt zu antworten versteckte sie sich schnell hinter Gin.

Gin schaute sie erstaunt an. Er haette nicht gedacht, dass Lilly Angst vor einem normalen Menschen hatte, schliesslich hatte sie ja auch keine Angst vor ihm obwohl er ein eiskalter Killer war.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", entschuldigte sich der Verkaeufer schnell bei Lilly.

„Wie viel kostet das Auto?", fragte Gin.

„1.612.025 yen", antwortete der Verkaeufer.

„Ich kaufe es", meinte Gin.

„Gut. Dann muessen sie nur noch ein paar Papiere ausfuellen", meinte der Verkaeufer.

Waehrend Gin die Papiere ausfuellte versteckte sich Lilly immer noch hinter ihm, weil der Verkaeufer sie beobachtete.

Als Gin alle Papiere ausgefuellt hatte, gab der Verkaeufer ihm den Autoschluessel und Lilly und Gin fuhren nach Hause.

Als sie zu Hause angekommen waren parkte Gin das Auto in der Garage neben seinem Porsche 356 A und sie gingen ins Haus. Lilly setzte sich sofort auf die Couch.

Nach kurzer Zeit setzte sich Gin zu ihr auf die Couch und fragte: „Warum hattest du solche Angst vor dem Verkaeufer?"


	5. Familienzeit

'Familienzeit'

„Ich mag keine fremden Leute, weil ich nicht weiss ob sie mir weh tun werden...", antwortete Lilly.

„Aber du hattest doch auch keine Angst vor mir", meinte Gin.

„Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht weh tun wuerdest, weil Anokata sonst sauer auf dich sein wuerde...", erklaerte Lilly.

„Ohh...", meinte Gin und er merkte, dass Lilly so aussah als ob sie gleich weinen wuerde. Ohne nach zu denken umarmte er sie. Als erstes war Lilly ueberrascht, aber dann umarmte sie ihn auch und fing an zu weinen. Gin strich ihr ueber den Ruecken und sagte ihr, dass alles okay waere und dass sie keine Angst haben musste. Nach einer Weile hoerte sie auf zu weinen.

„Nii-san, wirst du mich beschuetzen?", fragte Lilly leise.

„Ja, ich werde dich beschuetzen", antwortete Gin.

„Danke, nii-san", sagte Lilly.

„Gern geschehen, Lilly", antwortete Gin.

Lilly schaute Gin an und laechelte. Das war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Namen gesagt hatte und es bedeutete Lilly sehr viel.

Lilly und Gin unterhilten sich noch eine Weile. Irgentwann Mal war Lilly dann eingeschlafen und Gin hebte sie hoch und legte sie in ihr Bett. Danach legte er sich auch schlafen.

„Nii-san... nii-san... wach auf... nii-san", sagte Lilly aengstlich.

„Was ist denn, Lilly?", fragte Gin noch halb am schlafen und schaute auf die Uhr. Drei Uhr morgens zeigte sie an und das an einem Samstag.

„Nii-san, ich hatte einen schlechten Traum", antwortete Lilly mit Traenen in den Augen.

Gin umarmte Lilly und sagte: „Lilly, du musst keine Angst haben. Keiner wird dir etwas antun. Ich werde dich doch beschuetzen."

Lilly nickte leicht und fragte: „Kann ich bei dir schlafen, nii-san?"

Gin ueberlegte kurz, aber dann sagte er: „Okay."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und legte sich mit ihr wieder hin.

Am naechsten Morgen wachte Lilly in Gin's Armen auf. Kurze Zeit spaeter wachte auch Gin auf. Sie standen auf und Gin machte Fruehstueck.

Waehrend sie assen, sagte Gin: „Wir muessen heute Schulsachen fuer dich einkaufen gehen."

„Okay", meinte Lilly.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten gingen sie in die Stadt um Schulsachen zu kaufen. Natuerlich zogen sie mit ihrem neuen Auto viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, was Lilly am Anfang etwas irritierte, aber nach einer Weile gewoehnte sie sich dran. Gin war schon dran gewoehnt, da er mit seinem Porsche 356 A ja auch immer Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

Nachdem sie fertig eingekauft hatten gingen sie wieder nach Hause. Der Rest des Tages verlief ziemlich normal und nichts besonderes passierte. Am Sonntag passierte auch nicht viel.

Am Abend vorm schlafen gehen hatte Lilly ein bisschen Angst, da ja am Montag ihr erster Schultag war. Gin sass an ihrem Bett und wartete bis sie eingeschlafen war. Dann ging er auch schlafen.


	6. Erster Schultag

Erster Schultag

Am naechsten Morgen wurde Lilly von Gin aufgewegt. Sie assen Fruehstueck und dann fuhr sie von Gin zur Schule gefahren.

„Du musst keine Angst haben", meinte Gin als sie im Auto sassen. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

Lilly nickte nur leicht und Gin machte sich schon etwas Sorgen um sie (was er natuerlich niemals zu geben wuerde).

Der Rest der Fahrt verging in Schweigen bis sie bei der Schule ankamen.

„Viel Spass", meinte Gin und laechelte Lilly aufmunternt zu.

„Danke", meinte Lilly leise und stieg aus dem Auto aus.

Sie fuehlte sich unwohl, weil sie durch das Auto und ihrer Haarfarbe viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Lilly beeilte sich zum Lehrerzimmer zu gehen, wo sie ihre neue Lehrerin treffen sollte.

„Du musst Lilly sein, nicht wahr?", fragte jemand ploetzlich als Lilly beim Lehrerzimmer ankam.

Lilly nickte leicht.

„Mein Name ist Sumiko Kobayashi. Ich bin deine neue Lehrerin", stellte sich die Person vor.

Dann gingen sie schweigend zum Klassenzimmer.

„Guten Morgen, das hier ist Lilly Kuroyuki. Sie wird von nun an in eure Klasse gehen und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch mit ihr nett zu ihr seid", stellte Frau Kobayashi Lilly vor. „Lilly, du kannst dich neben Ayumi Yoshida setzen. Ayumi, melde dich bitte."

Ayumi meldete sich und Lilly setzte sich neben sie.

Der Unterricht began und Lilly langweilte sich nur. Sie versuchte aber natuerlich trotzdem auf zu passen, damit sie keinen Aerger bekam.

Nach was fuer Lilly wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, war es endlich Zeit zum Mittagessen.

Lilly blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen und began ihr Essen zu essen. Ayumi blieb neben ihr am sitzen. Ein Maedchen und drei Jungen stzten sich zu ihnen.

„Hi, ich heisse Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Das hier sind Conan Edogawa, Genta Kojima und Ai Haibara", sagte einer der Jungen.

„Und wir sind die Detective Boys", meinte Ayumi stolz. „Wir loesen alle Faelle."

„Cool", meinte Lilly schuechtern und laechelte leicht. Sie mochte die Detective Boys... ‚Was wohl Nii-san dazu sagen wird?' fragte sich Lilly.

Die Mittagspause verging viel zu schnell fuer Lilly. Die Detective Boys erzaehlten viele Sachen und sie hatten alle viel Spass. Lilly viel auf, dass Conan und Ai nicht so viel Sprachen, aber sie dachte einfach, dass das immer so war und es war ja auch nicht wichtig. Lilly war froh, dass sie so schnell Freunde gefunden hatte.

Nach der Schule gingen sie zusammen aus dem Gebaeude raus.

„Lilly, willst du nicht auch ein Mitglied von den Detective Boys sein?", fragte Ayumi.

Lilly nickte und laechelte.

„Gut. Von nun an bist du ein offizielles Mitglied der Detective Boys!", rief Ayumi. „Wir werden Professor Agasa bescheid sagen damit er dir auch einen Anstecker gibt, okay?"

„Okay", antwortete Lilly und freute sich sehr.

„Wow!", rief Genta ploetzlich. „Was fuer ein cooles Auto!"

Sie waren am Ende vom Schulgelaende angekommen und Lilly erkannte, dass Genta ihr Auto meinte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Tschuess", verabschiedete sich Lilly.

„Ist das dein Auto?", fragte Mitsuhiko ueberrascht.

„Ja, es gehoert meinem Bruder", meinte Lilly stolz.

„Wow, das ist ja so cool!", meinte jetzt auch Conan.

„Danke... Naja, ich muss jetzt gehen", meinte Lilly.

„Tschuess. Bis morgen", verabschiedeten sich die Detective Boys.

Lilly stieg ins Auto ein und begruesste Gin: „Hi Nii-san."

„Hi Lilly. Und wie war dein erster Schultag?", fragte Gin.

„Er war super gut", antwortete Lilly und erzaehlte Gin alles von ihrem Schultag.

„Siehst du Lilly, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst", meinte Gin als sie zu Ende erzaehlt hatte.

„Ja, du hattest Recht", meinte Lilly laechelnt.

Die naechsten paar Minuten vergingen in Schweigen bis Lilly die Stille brach.

„Du... Nii-san...", startete Lilly.

„Was ist denn Lilly?", fragte Gin.

„...Hm... Macht es dir nichts aus, dass ich ein Mitglied der Detective Boys bin?", fragte Lilly.

„Wieso sollte es mir etwas ausmachen? Ich moechte nur, dass du nette Freunde findest und Spass hast. Wenn es dir Spass macht ein Mitglied der Detective Boys zu sein, dann habe ich nichts dagegen. Du darfst nur niemandem ueber die Organization erzaehlen und sei vorsichtig wenn du mit den Detective Boys an Faellen arbeitest. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder du denkst, dass es gefaerlich werden kann, dann ruf mich einfach an und ich komme sofort um euch zu helfen", antwortete Gin.

„Danke Nii-san! Du bist der beste Nii-san den man nur haben kann!", meinte Lilly und laechelte.

„Nichts zu danken", meinte Gin und auch er laechelte.


	7. Essen gehen

Essen gehen

15:45 Uhr: Als Lilly und Gin zu Hause ankamen, parkte Gin das Auto in der Garage und ging mit Lilly ins Haus.

„Moechtest du heute Abend Essen gehen?", fragte Gin.

„Ja!", rief Lilly und tanzte gut gelaund durchs Haus.

„Wo moechtest du denn hin gehen", fragte Gin weiter.

Lilly ueberlegte einen Moment. „Keine Ahnung...", antwortete sie dann. „Vielleicht in ein ganz schoenes Restaurant wo nur ganz reiche Leute hin gehen koennen."

„Von mir aus. Genug Geld haben wir ja", meinte Gin laechelnd.

Lilly lachte und tanzte weiter durchs Haus bis sie sich auf die Couch fallen lies.

Gin setzte sich neben Lilly auf die Couch und Lilly setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und umarmte ihn. Gin umarmte Lilly zurueck.

„Danke, Nii-san", fluesterte Lilly leise.

„Nichts zu danken", fluesterte Gin zurueck und umarmte sie fester.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so sitzen.

„Weisst du schon was du heute Abend anziehen moechtest?", fragte Gin dann.

„Ein Kleid... Vielleicht ein schwarzes", meinte Lilly.

„Geh und such dir was zum anziehen aus", meinte Gin.

„Okay", antwortete Lilly und lief in ihr Zimmer.

„Aber zeig es mir bevor du es anziehst", rief Gin ihr noch hinterher.

„Okay, Nii-san", rief Lilly zurueck.

Sie machte ihren Kleiderschrank auf und suchte nach ihrem schwarzen Kleid. Sie suchte auch nach ihrer grauen/schwarzen Strumfhose und ihren schwarzen Schuhen. Danach suchte sie nach ihrer Silberkette und ihrem Haarreifen, den sie aber nicht fand.

„Nii-san! Hast du meinen Haarreifen gesehen?", rief Lilly durchs Haus.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen", rief Gin zurueck und ging zu Lilly ins Zimmer.

„Hast du dir was rausgelegt?", fragte er dann.

„Ja, ich brauche nur noch meinen Haarreifen, aber ich kann ihn nicht finden", antwortete Lilly.

„Ich helfe dir Suchen", meinte Gin und ging ins Bad um zu gucken ob er da ist. „Hier, ich habe ihn gefunden, Lilly. Er war im Schrank ueber dem Waschbecken."

„Oh... da konnte ich nicht rein gucken, weil ich zu klein bin...", meinte Lilly.

Gin gab ihr ihren Haarreifen und meinte: „Zieh dich schon mal um. Wir fahren gleich. Ich werde mich auch jetzt umziehen."

„Okay", meinte Lilly.

Gin ging aus Lilly's Zimmer, in sein Zimmer und zog sich um. Waehrend dessen zog sich Lilly auch um.

17:00 Uhr:

„Bist du fertig, Lilly?", fragte Gin.

„Ja", rief Lilly und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie drehte sich im Kreis und ihre Kleid flog um sie.

„Gut. Dann koennen wir ja los gehen", meinte Gin und ging zum Auto. Lilly folgte ihm und beide stiegen ins Auto ein und sie fuhren los.

Als sie beim Restaurant ankamen, stiegen sie aus und Gin gab den Autoschluessel zu dem Parking Attendant (oder wie auch immer der Beruf genannt wird) damit er das Auto fuer sie parken konnte. Dann gingen Lilly und Gin ins Restaurant.

„Ein Tisch fuer zwei?", fragte eine Kelnerin.

„Ja", antwortete Gin und die Kelnerin fuehrte sie zu einem freien Tisch.

„Was moechtet ihr denn zu trinken haben?", fragte sie.

„Ich nehme eine Cola", meinte Lilly.

„Ich nehme auch eine Cola und einen Gin", meinte Gin und Lilly fing an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte die Kelnerin etwas ueberrascht.

„Nichts", meinte Lilly und haette schwoeren koenne, dass Gin gerade fuer eine Sekunde gelaechelt hatte.

Die Kelnerin ging weg um ihre Getraenke zu holen und Gin und Lilly ueberlegten was sie essen wollten. Nach kurzer Zeit kam die Bedienung zurueck und gab ihnen ihre Getraenke.

„Wisst ihr schon was ihr essen moechtet?", fragte die Kelnerin.

„Ja", antwortete Gin und Lilly und er bestellten was sie essen wollten (Ich konnte mich nicht enscheiden was sie haben wollten, also ueberlasse ich das euch).

„Okay", meinte die Kelnerin und ging wieder weg.

„Die Detective Boys haben gesagt, dass sie mir einen Anstecker geben werden, der so aehnlich wie ein Funkgeraet funktionieren wird. Ich muss sie noch fragen wie genau er funktioniert", meinte Lilly.

„Hoffentlich koennen die nicht einfach unsere Gespraeche mithoeren", meinte Gin besorgt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die so etwas machen wuerden", antwortete Lilly.

„Ich denke du hast Recht", stimmte Gin ihr zu.

„Hast du noch was von Missionen von der Organisation gehoert?", fragte Lilly leise.

„Ja, irgendein Politiker soll morgen umgebracht werden", antwortete Gin genau so leise.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgend – ", startete Lilly, aber sie stoppte schnell als die Kelnerin zurueck kam um ihnen ihr essen zu bringen.

„Guten Appetit", meinte die Kelnerin als sie das Essen vor Lilly und Gin stellte. Dann ging sie wieder zurueck in die Kueche.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas interessantes?", fragte Lilly noch ein mal leise.

„Es gibt einen neuen Verraeter", erzaehlte Gin. „Aber er weiss zum Glueck nichts wichtiges und er soll in den naechsten paar Tagen umgebracht werden. Ansonsten gibt es nichts neues."

Lilly nickte nur und ass weiter.

„LILLY!", rief ploetzlich jemand.


End file.
